Dora and the forest
by Weirdo1977
Summary: The story basically consists of dora having sex with everyone in the forest. She cheats on boots and things go down.


On thanksgiving, Diego and Dora were playing outside. They went into the woods and Dora asked Diego "are you a virgin". Diego responded with no. A few weeks later, Diego was playing in the woods with Benny the bull. They stopped playing. They were both panting looking in their eyes. Benny started to caress Diego's face. A few moments later they were making out. They heard Dora coming. Benny said " we'll finish later, babe".

On Christmas Eve the whole Diego and Dora family were asleep except for Dora. Dora went into Diego's room. She had to sneak around. She slowly started to take Diego's pants off, she didn't want him to wake up. When she finally got them off. Dora was amazed on how girthy Diego was. She had dreamed about this her entire life. She started sucking on Diego's limp cock. Diego woke up with shock. Dora told him her feeling for him. When Diego woke up. It was Christmas. He had been thinking about it all night. He got all the right Christmas gifts. Dora didn't get one for Diego and Diego felt bad. He led Dora into his room, He started making out with Dora, Then dora reaches down and grabbed his bulge. Dora slipped off his pants. She got on her knees and started jerking off Diego's hard cock. She started to suck him off. She didn't want to stop because the taste of his cock was so delicious. Diego started to moan. Moments later a blast of cum shot into Doras mouth.

On Diego's way to Dora's house he was stopped by Benny the bull. Benny the bull asked him where he was going. Diego responded with "Doras house, I'm gonna bone her". Benny started being sad because deep down inside he wanted to be boned by Diego. Benny had no choice but to tell Diego. Him and Benny went behind a bush. Benny started to suck on Diego's penis. Then Diego got on his knees and started to eat Benny's ass. Then Diego got up and slid his 11 inch cock into Benny's ass. Benny was moaning loud and so was Diego. They weren't gonna stop until Diego cummed into Benny's ass. A few minutes later Diego busted inside of Benny.

Chapter 2: Dora and Boots

Hey, Dora!" Boots calls from her driveway. "Map says he found a new place to explore."

Map leads the two to a secluded cave. "I'll be hanging out with Backpack down at the end of that trail," he says as Boots takes a brown paper bag out from Backpack. "Okay, see you guys later," Dora calls as she watches them leave.

As soon as Boots is sure that he and Dora are completely alone, he pushes Dora against the wall and his lips find hers immediately. She smiles and her hands travel to the back of his neck, where she pulls at his fur. He backs away and motions downward with his eyes. "I want to see what you're wearing," he states. Dora, flustered, fumbles to untie the strings holding up her sweatpants. Finally, they fall to her ankles. She steps out of them and watches as her lover's cock throbs beneath his khaki shorts. He lets out a low growl. "You know I can't control myself when you provoke me like this." He takes the paper bag and removes what looks like an exotic lubricant, a blanket, and a banana. Dora laughs. "In case you get hungry?" "Baby, you're the only thing I'm eating today," Boots responds in a dark tone. Dora blushes at that.

Boots grabs Dora by the waist and is immediately aware of how horny she is by the way she rubs her chocha against his rock hard gorilla cock. He laughs and gives her ass a firm slap, making her gasp and rub against him harder.

Boots laid on doras bed. Dora got on top of boots and started to ride him. It was slow, then it got faster and faster and faster. Dora loved the feel of boot's gorilla dick inside of her. She kept riding him like he was a rollercoaster. They were both moaning of pleasure. Boots later cummed inside of doras tight and wet pussy.

When they woke up, Benny the bull is standing over them. They realize they are both nude. They both jumped up covering their private parts. Dora explains. Benny leaves and Dora and boots get their clothes on.

Chapter 3: Dora and Benny

After Benny saw what Dora and boots were doing. He wanted in on the action so he got Dora alone. He asked Dora about the incident with her and boots and that he wanted in on the action. Dora said sure as long as he didn't tell anyone. Benny promised as he led her into his barn. When they got in the barn Benny started getting a boner. Dora saw this and started getting aroused. Benny got a new bales of hay and placed a sheet over it. Benny laid down and Dora started to suck Benny's 4 inch cock. " This is much shorter to what I'm used to" said Dora. Dora continued to suck his cock. Then Dora decided to ride his cock. This reminded Dora of boots. A few moments later boots come storming in. " DORA YOU FUCKING WHORE. YOU HAVE FUCKED EVERYONE IN THIS FORREST. I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER!" After they were done Dora went home. Benny returned to his barn and waiting for him was boots. Boots asked Benny to have a seat and chat. They talked about Dora fucking everyone in the forest. Then boots pulled out a knife and jabbed it through Benny's stomach. Boots told Benny to never mess with his girl again and pulled the knife out slowly. Benny slowly bled out. Dora went to his barn and found the dead carcass of Benny. She started to cry. Then realized who did this.

Chapter 4: Dora gets Raped

Dora marched to Boots' tree and yelled "BOOTS, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE"! Boots came behind Dora and hit her with a coconut.

When Dora woke up she was tied in ropes and chains. Boots emerged from the darkness. Dora said " wow boots your really kinky". Boots pulled up a chair in front of her. He started to jerk his cock. Dora was forced to watch this. Then he got up and got behind Dora and pulled down her pants. She screamed but no one heard her. Boots slid his cock into her. Dora screamed even more. Once boots was done he hit her over the head again. When Dora woke up she was back home. But she didn't remember a thing.

Chapter 5: Dora and the talk

One night, Dora was sitting in her room and her dad comes in and tells her that they needed to talk. Her started off by saying that she needed to stop fucking everyone in the forest. Then Dora responded with I haven't fucked everyone in the forest. Her dad asked who she hadn't and she said you dad. Her dad said oh with a good tone. She slowly started taking off her dads clothes. Once they were both nude her dad lays on her bed. She gets on top of him in a 69 position. They don't stop until she feels hot cum explode inside her. She never saw her dad the same again.


End file.
